


it's such a perfect day, i'm glad i spent it with you

by prettychaotic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Harry, M/M, Met Gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettychaotic/pseuds/prettychaotic
Summary: Drunk Harry comes home from the Met Gala.Basically just a short, cute fic ok?





	it's such a perfect day, i'm glad i spent it with you

Louis has almost lost hope of Harry actually coming home before sunrise when he hears a key in the door. They’re in New York and it’s the night of the Met Gala, which Harry has been given the honour to host. Harry has been gone for a long time, but now he’s apparently home. Louis, who has a terrible jetlag due to flying in from London the day before, is still awake at 3 am. The door to their bedroom opens and Harry comes in, smiling with his whole face. Louis smiles back before muting the TV and Big Brother and opening his arms to Harry. Harry kicks off his high heeled shoes on the floor and goes diving in, knocking Louis over. 

”You’re awake”, he mumbles into Louis’ chest and Louis hugs him closer.  
”Can’t sleep when my boy is hosting the Met Gala, can I?” Louis jokes and Harry laughs a bit before pulling away and starts undressing. 

Harry is wearing a pair of very high waisted pants and a white shirt with a big, pink bow. His hair was once gelled back, but is now hanging loosely in his forehead. Louis takes it all in, his beautiful boy, and he’s so proud. So proud. Harry takes off the shirt, revealing a top with sheer and lace. Louis almost drools. Harry looks gorgeous, his tattoos dark under the sheer shirt. He blushes a bit from Louis’ eyes on him. 

”You’re not as drunk as I would’ve expected you to be”, Louis says, not taking his eyes off Harry.  
Harry once again blushes before saying ”Threw up a few times in the bathroom”, and laughs, embarrassed.  
”Lightweight”, he teases.  
”Too much champagne”, Harry says as a defense, rubbing himself a few times in his already red eyes and putting his trousers aside, leaving him in boxers only. 

Harry leans forward and kisses Louis on the lips. He tastes like sweet shots and smells a bit of smoke. Louis tries to deepen the kiss but Harry pulls away. ”Need a bit of sleep, and then I’ll fuck you into the mattress, okay?” he whispers and Louis shudders, nods. And if he’s happy as fuck, let that be it. It’s finally good. It’s finally perfect.


End file.
